


Bloom III

by OneDBromacesHot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Ass Play, Canon Gay Relationship, Cock Slut, Consensual Kink, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Dominance, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Fisting, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Incest, Incest Kink, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Sex, Sins of the Father, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Spit Kink, Sugar Daddy, Threesome - M/M/M, Tongues, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot
Summary: HISTORIA TERMINADALuego de que Stiles hubiera tenido una aventura con Parrish, Theo, y con su tío Peter, las cosas para Stiles parecen mejorar en brazos de su padre, quien luego de leer una carta escrita por Peter, decide darle una lección inolvidable a Stiles llena de placer, amor, besos, y un enorme puño dentro de él.
Relationships: Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

Yo esperaba que me dijera lo peor del mundo. Que me gritara. Que me retara o me castigar por el resto del año. Pero eso no ocurrió. El solo dejo de mirarme, negó con la cabeza y mientras se acomodaba la entrepierna se fue.  
En casa, solo vivíamos los dos, y nos habíamos llevado bien hasta que me había visto viendo porno, mientras me penetraba con los dedos. Bueno, el tenia sospechas de que yo era gay desde hace mucho, pero poco a poco se le fue pasando la incomodidad con eso y fue aceptándome solo un poco, porque siempre quiso que yo saliera con chicos y que me hiciera heterosexual  
Se le había metido la idea de enviarme al ejército para que yo estuviera encerrado en cuartos con varios hombres altos, musculosos y negros y que en las duchas me bañara con ellos, así que creó que pensó que eso solo reafirmaría mi homosexualidad.  
Por eso optó por enviarme a casa de mi tío en donde había pasado probablemente una de las mejores vacaciones de mi vida demostrándome lo rápido que puedo sentir la excitación por familiar o lo sumiso que puedo legar a ser.  
Desempaque las cosas de mi mochila y mi padre seguía encerrado en su cuarto. Seguro estaba cansado por su trabajo y quizás impactado por que mi tío le había dicho que había fallado en tratar de hacer cambiarme. No quise molestarlo y solo le deje que siguiera encerrado en su cuarto.  
Comencé a guardar toda la ropa en los cajones y una que otra en la canasta de la ropa sucia. Los bóxers y los calcetines que mi tío Peter me había regalado los introducir en una bolsa de plástico y lo guarde en una caja de zapatos dentro de mi ropero.  
Me senté en la cama y espere sentado en el borde. Respire y una ansiedad se desarrollaba en mi interior. Quizás yo había ganado experiencias sexosas pero no quería que mi orientación sexual me separara del único miembro que me quedaba de mi familia: mi padre.  
Salí de mi habitación con ganas de hablarle pero cando me quede fuera de su puerta lo escuche llorar. Mi corazón se rompió y me enoje conmigo mismo. Yo no pedí ser gay, sin embargo, soy así y ya. Además, soy feliz y no le he hecho daño a nadie, pero al parecer le había roto a mi padre un poquito el corazón. Suspire y me fui al piso de abajo para preparar la cena.  
Quería encender la radio pero quizás lo molestaría y no podría ver televisión porque no podría estar concentrado con todas las cosas que pasan por mi cabeza.  
Abrí la nevera y saque todo lo necesario para preparar una lasaña. Lo hice tal y como él me la había enseñado alguna vez. Comencé a tararear una canción llamada “Take yours,i´ll take mine” de Mattew Mole. Esa canción me pone feliz y de pronto ya estaba alegre bailando en la cocina mientras condimentaba mi preparación.   
¿Y si así fuera todo? Solo cerrar los ojos y cantar un momento olvidándose del peso sobre los hombros.  
En menos de cuarenta minutos yo ya estaba terminando todo.   
Partí dos pedazos de lasaña y las puse e platos diferentes con un jugo de mora que había en la nevera.  
Llene dos vasos y mientras levantaba los platos fui a la habitación de mi padre. Como mis manos estaban ocupadas, no podía tocar la puerta. Así que con mi frente comencé a golpearla. Solo bastaron unos cuantos golpes para oír moverse al otro lado de la puerta y segundos después abrirlo.  
—¡Felicidades!— le grite con la mejor sonrisa sarcástica que tenía.  
El solo pensó en “patético” mientras negaba con una sonrisa en su rostro —¿Felicidades porque?  
Le mire levantando mis cejas y ladeando un poco mi cabeza –Porque aun tienes un hijo bien gay, educado, que tienen notas promedios en la universidad y que cocina bien.  
—Te falto decir que eres un promiscuo.  
—¿Eso me caracteriza?  
—Es tu segundo nombre— me dijo sonriendo mordiendo sus labios –Anda, pasa— me dijo moviéndose a un lado y dejándome pasar. Puse la comida en la mesita que queda junto a su cama y me senté en la cama esperando sus regaños que nunca llegaron.  
Suspiro despacio como si quisiera expresar algo. Yo sé que mi padre me ama, soy su único hijo y llevamos años viviendo y sobresaliendo juntos, sé que él me va a cuidar y no me dará la espalda.  
—Puedes ser maricon, pero solo no dejes los condones con semen en el baño— dijo mientras se secaba el sudor de las manos en el pantalón.  
Yo le abracé y el me acaricio el cabello muy suavemente. Pude oler su esencia, aquel olor que tanto había olido antes y que siempre respete. –Gracias. Eres el mejor padre del mundo.  
—Lo sé. Podemos hablar esta noche sobre todo lo que hacen los gays. Quiero que me expliques todos. Ahora pásame la comida que hiciste  
—Sí, si— dije mientras le pasaba –Oye, ¿Qué fue lo que mi tío Peter escribió en la carta que te dio?  
—Ah, la famosa carta.  
—Sí, tenías una erección cuando acabaste de leerla mientras despedía a Tío Peter… ¿Qué decía?  
El negó con la cabeza y levanto un poco el muslo para para sacarse la carta que traía en un bolsillo de atrás del pantalón –Léelo tú mismo.


	2. La carta de Peter

Escribo desde la mesa de mi casa, para dejarte esta carta en tus manos y huir mientras la lees.  
Déjame decirte que jamás en la vida llegue a conocer a alguien como tu hijo, sí, esta algo loco, peor en el fondo es un buen chico. Nunca hizo algo malo mientras paso con nosotros, pero eso sí, se dedicó a darnos placer y nosotros se lo dimos de vuelta.  
Todo empezó con el vecino Jordan, el policía. ¿Lo recuerdas? Pues una noche salí a fumarme un cigarrillo a un bar y me contó lo mucho que disfrutaba penetrar a tu hijo. Claro, yo pensé que era una broma, de hecho ni le creí pero saco su celular y me mostró unas fotos que había tomado a Stiles mientras tenían sexo.  
Tu hijo ni se había dado cuenta.  
El hecho es que luego de eso me di cuenta de que era muy gay y adivina ¿Qué? No hay nada de malo en ello. En vez de estar tratando de cambiarlo acéptalo y Amalo tal y como es porque es un chico perfecto.  
Luego de que Jordán me contara eso, me quede con muchas dudas, pues a pesar de que quiero mi sobrino, creí oportuno darle una lección. Así que un día, mientras cogía con Parrish lo esperé en la cocina, por donde entro oliendo a sudor, sexo, y semen.   
Apestaba a verga tu hijo, y créeme, solo sentí ira de no haberlo disfrutado antes y haber perdido valiosos días.  
Amo a mi esposa pero las cosas con ella no iban bien, en cambio, ver a tu hijo y oler su olor solo despertó algo que había dormido en mí durante mucho tiempo. Tu hijo tiene la magia para despertar vergas y sacar un animal salvaje de los hombres.  
Entonces aquel día solo enfrenté y fue evidentemente que a él le encanta hacer cosas sucias y pervertidas, comenzando por que soy su tío. ¡Joder! No creí que a tu hijo le gustaran los de mi edad, pero si logro gustarle yo, es seguro que le gustarás tú.   
Se nota que a tu hijo les va quienes tienen el doble de su edad, por eso anímate a jugar con él. Yo lo hice y me he quedado con ganas de más. Lo besé como un macho como yo sabe besar y el hizo lo mismo. Fue tan obediente que me chupó la polla tan deliciosamente que aun siento sus labios rosas alrededor de mi glande. Y cuando comencé a ahogarlo con el cinturón, y lagrimeaba y su cara se puso roja, no se quejó. Es una máquina de placer.   
Fue tan obediente tu hijo que cuando levante mis brazos y le ofrecí mis axilas, supo cómo chuparlas. Como comerlas.  
Luego me lo folle despacio, pero acabé metiéndole la verga, que solo tú sabes qué cargo) en todo su interior. Literal, los vellos de mi pelvis le cosquilleaban el culo y gemía tan bien que fue música.  
El olor de la habitación pronto se llenó de sudor y de sexo y ambos, tu hijo y yo, disfrutamos de aquello.  
¿Sabes? Quisiera más y sé que Parrish también quisiera.  
En todo caso, la mariconada a tu hijo no se le va a quitar por nada, a menos en un buen tiempo, así que te recomiendo algo aversivo.  
Es obvio que a tu hijo no hay verga que lo satisfaga, tampoco es que te pido que lo lleves a un establo para que se lo folle un caballo, no, aun no. pero considéralo si mi siguiente plan no sirve. Sé que tú tienes sed de cuerpeo, y que mejo que tener sexo con tu hijo, mira, esto podría ser nuestro secreto. Anda fóllatelo, pero como sé que tampoco vas a satisfacerlo por completo, te recomiendo que le metas el puño entero. Hazlo temblar de placer mientras le metes todo e puño dentro. ¿Quién sabe si después de eso toma miedo a ser penetrado?  
Mira, tu hijo te necesita más que un con esto de ser gay, no lo cambies, y tú necesitas de tu hijo para sacar todo el estrés luego de un día de trabajo.  
No me bloquees del whatsapp por decirte estas cosas, pero solo piénsalo. Solo imagínalo. Tú, penetrando a tu propio hijo mientras el está en tu cama y el gime debajo de ti y le besas el cuello sudado y apartas su cabello de la frente y escuchas los gemidos que solo tú como padre podrías crear. Imagina sentir sus labios en los tuyos. Sentir su aliento y probar su saliva. Tan solo imagina, lo delicioso que va a chuparte la polla y como tu propio hijo va a dejar que le dejes toda leche en la boquita.  
Anda. Anímate. Hazlo tuyo.  
PD1: a tu hijo le gusta lo sucio, así que te recomiendo que le dejes semen en el desayuno.  
PD2: a Stiles le gusta tomar cosas grandes por el culo.  
ATTE: Peter


	3. Me duele el culo un poco

¿Qué pasa ahora?

Esa era la gran incógnita que rondaba en mi mente una y otra vez luego de leer la carta. Probablemente mi padre ya había tenido muchos pensamientos sobre que paso dar ahora, pues él tenía más horas de haber leído la carta que me había dejado en blanco.

Mi padre me abrazó. Hizo eso. Sentí sus brazos rodearme y luego solo se quedó allí. No les voy a mentir, eso fue incomodo, sobretodo porque nunca lo hacía, pero luego me gusto. Con una de mis manos acaricie su cabello y el besó mi cuello. Sí. Mi cuello.

Eso me hizo cosquillas.

El, en mi oído susurró –Desnúdate.

Ahora mi padre me quería desnudo. ¿Por qué? Quizá quería golpearme y debía estar completamente expuesto para eso? O quizá quería verme encuerado solo para él. Comencé a sacar mi abrigo mientras mi padre encendía el calentador de kerosene. Sorprendentemente, la pequeña habitación no era tan fría. Me quité los zapatos, luego la camisa, luego me desabroché los pantalones y me los quitó. Yo estaba allí en ropa interior.

Frente a él, lleve mis manos a los lados y me quede solo en mi boxer negro que contrastaba en mi piel lechosa. Me sonrojé cuando miré hacia abajo y en la punta de la silueta de mi pene había una mancha de precum que seguramente había sido producto de la lectura de la carta.

—Desnudo completamente— dijo mi padre mirándome seriamente.

Yo nunca había estado desnudo frente a mi padre, excepto tal vez por unas algunas veces cuando era pequeño a la hora del baño. Últimamente, viviendo solos, ni yo ni mi padre eran inmodestos en casa. Me sentí un poco incómodo e incluso más asustado mientras bajé mis bóxers boxer y revelé mi suave polla semi encogida y detrás de mí, mi blanco culo de hombre.

Antes yo hubiera estado encantadísimo con la idea de tener a un hombre pidiéndome que me desnudara, pero no con mi padre. En otra situación hubiera deseado sentir una ráfaga de semen llenar mis tripas y que luego se escurriera por mis piernas, pero ahora, apenas podía concentrarme en la situación.

Ósea, si quería, pero tenía miedo.

Ahora estaba completamente desnudo, totalmente no excitado de cualquier manera y lleno de miedo. Me sentí vulnerable en plena exhibición ante mi padre.

Mi padre se alejó del calentador. Ya había una corriente cálida de aire fluyendo alrededor de mi cuerpo desnudo y pálido. Mi padre camino por la habitación hasta quedar parado a mi lado y me miró a los ojos. Luego miró hacia abajo, directamente a mi pene arrugado de color rosa. Él dio un paso a mí alrededor y miró mi culo suave y blanco. Luego se sentó en la cama y me indicó que me acercara a él.

Mi padre me tomo en sus brazos y me abrazó con fuerza. Luego sus manos llegaron hasta mi cara y me besó tiernamente. Mi padre era enorme y resistente.

Sus manos acariciaron mis hombros y mi espalda y encontraron su camino hacia mi flexible culo blanco, mi padre amasaba mi parte trasera y me miraba con amor relampagueando en sus ojos.

—Me duele el culo un poco— dije finalmente.

—Espero que no te hayan lastimado— me contestó amasando mis nalgas con suavidad.

Luego no supe qué decir. Una ola de emoción envolvió mi alma. Intenté hablar, pero no llegaron las palabras. El miedo se derritió al instante. Yo estaba siendo vencido por el amor de mi padre.


	4. Gracias hijo

Mi padre acaricio un poco más mi culo y liego me recostó en su cama.   
Entonces mi padre se paró frente a mí y comenzó a desvestirse. Él tiró de su camisa de franela de color blanco y se la arrancó de su cuerpo. Luego se desabrochó el cinturón y lo deslizó hacia afuera. Yo había pensado que sentiría ese cinturón en mi tierno culo blanco, (De hecho si me gustaría) pero ahora sabía que eso no era lo que iba a ocurrir.  
Mi padre se quitó las botas, se quitó los calcetines y deslizó sus jeans y ropa interior hacia abajo para revelar una erección masiva. Yo no había visto lo grande que era mi padre hasta ese instante, y créanme que fue un espectáculo para la vista. Incluso tan asustado y desconcertado como estaba yo en ese momento, me llene de deseo cuando vi su masividad. Resistente y ya a más de seis pulgadas y creciendo, estaba envuelto con un prepucio grueso. Dos testículos del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol y un arbusto grueso complementaron la virilidad de mi padre.  
No podía creer que estuviera mirando en eso.  
Mi padre se metió en la cama conmigo. Me agarró y me sostuvo sobre su pecho, besándome profundamente.   
¿Que era esto? Ciertamente no el castigo que había esperado cuando se enterara que tenía un doctorado en probar vergas. No solo fui perdonado por ser gay, si no que como recompensa se me estaba permitido amar al hombre que me había dado la vida.  
Yo disfruté de la sensación de la lengua de mi padre explorando mi boca más joven, y cómo el pecho viril y peludo de él se sentía contra mi piel. De nuevo, mi padre acarició ni suave culo mientras me besaba. Esa fue la misma escena para casi treinta minutos. Mi padre me besó con demasiado amor como ningún otro hombre podría. Los problemas y el miedo se transformaron en una ardiente pasión. Mi pene comenzó a erectarse mientras me hundía tan cómodamente en sus brazos.  
El olía a tierra y a donas de las que se compran en la pastelería. Su cuerpo semi peludo también tenía una olor a almizcle, viril, propio. Me di cuenta de que siempre había sabido de ese olor, y de alguna manera siempre quería más. Aprovechando la situación comencé a explorar el cuerpo de mi padre con mis manos. El dejó que lo tocara en todas partes. Masajee sus pezones, pecho, hombros, axilas y estómago.   
Finalmente, me apoderé de la polla de mi padre como siempre había querido hacerlo. En mi mano se sentía grande, caliente y suave. Mi padre soltó un suspiro pues yo estaba seguro d que nadie le había tocado en mucho tiempo, y yo tenía el privilegio de hacerlo ahora. Me deslicé más abajo y comenzó a besarse el estómago y luego llegue a su miembro, pasé a lamerlo y finalmente chuparlo tan duro y apasionadamente ya que ante todo era una polla.  
Apenas podía creerlo pero esta nueva excitación por mi padre había cambiado el escozor de mi culo en latidos de deseo. Quería que mi padre me jodiera como lo habían hecho otros hombres para que plantara su semilla en lo más profundo de mí.  
Mi padre se levantó de la cama e hizo que pusiera una almohada sobre el concreto del piso de la habitación. Luego me indico que me pusiera de rodillas y me dio de comer su polla.  
Lo chupé amorosamente y comencé a aliviarlo en mi garganta. Yo había estado chupando a niños mayores desde que tenía 8 años, así que yo ya tenía mucha experiencia para saber cómo llevar una polla al borde del orgasmo con mi boca y garganta  
Mi padre gimió de placer y sostuvo mi cabeza mientras gentilmente follaba mi dulce y calidad boca. Mi padre miró hacia abajo y se vio a sí mismo en mi rostro.   
Luego, mi padre tiró de mí y me besó. Él me giró suavemente y me puso a cuatro patas en la cama. El calentador había convertido la habitación en una sauna, tanto que sentí las gotas de sudor goteando del pecho peludo de mi padre mientras se inclinaba sobre mi espalda.  
Se detuvo un instante y abrió mis nalgas. Vio mi culo roo e hinchado, estirado y maltratado.   
Tomo su polla en sus dedos y golpeteo mis nalgas un poco dejando su presemen ensuciándome. Un poco de escupitajo, mucha paciencia y unos minutos después, la herramienta de mi papá fue enterrándose en mi agujero, de hecho ni siquiera me dolía, supuse que sería porque había tenido la enorme polla de mi tío y eso me había estirado lo suficiente. Me sentí estirado, pero su saliva y su presemen, junto con los fluidos de mi agujero funcionaron como un excelente lubricante. Estaba disfrutando follar más de lo que alguna vez pensó posible. Mi padre suspiró y gimió mientras tomaba mi trasero.   
Yo quería esto.   
Mi padre lo necesitaba.   
No resistiríamos mucho. A mi padre le daría mucho placer follar después de tanto tiempo y a mí me daba morbo saber que era mi padre.  
El arqueó su espalda y bombeó la explosión de semen caliente en mi preciado agujero. La carga de semen de mi tío había sido formidable, pero no era nada comparado con el torrente que mi padre estaba desatando dentro de mí en ese instante ahora. El comenzó a gemir y a temblar mientras me acariciaba la espalda y se metía aún más dentro de mí, yo por mi lado, solo me dedique a sentir su polla hinchándose dentro de mí con cada espasmo de la dulce liberación de semen.   
Cuando el acabo, se acacho hasta mi espalda y olio mi cabello sudoroso –Gracias hijo— me dijo. Yo sonreí pero él no lo vio.  
Luego mi padre con ternura se acercó y acarició mi herramienta. No le dio nada de miedo o asco tomar mi pene en sus manos ásperas y mojada con saliva, me deleitó y el placer fe tan grande que me vine casi al instante.  
Mi padre, que hasta ese entonces había sido heterosexual y que tenía un cierto problema con que fuera gay, recogió el pequeño charco del semen y lo sostuvo en sus dedos hasta llevarlo a su boca, lamiendo cada gota.  
Tantas preguntas sin respuesta. Tanto que no logré entender. Sabía mi padre no iba a castigarme por tener relaciones sexuales con dos hombres extraños cuando se suponía que yo iba a quitar toda mi homosexualidad.   
Mi padre se quedó allí con su polla en mi culo apretado. Él no dijo nada, y no se movió. Su polla ni siquiera se hizo más pequeña.   
Pensé en hacerle alguna de las mil preguntas que rondaba en mi mente, pero no sabía con cuál empezar, y con esa magnífica herramienta todavía dura y alojada dentro de mí, no parecía el apropiado.  
Entonces mi padre se retiró lentamente, sacudió una gotita de su gruesa polla en mi culo y entró al baño justo al otro lado de la cama, dejándome allí a cuatro patas con su corrida saliendo de mi agujero agotado.  
Extendí la mano hasta mi agujero y me sentí a mí mismo. Mi culo estaba caliente de haber sido follado, y sin duda rojo cereza, justo como lo había estado cuando tres niños de la escuela me habían follado en la casa del árbol un día después de clases cuando tenía 10 años. Parecía que estaba tan lleno de esperma que deje que se acumularan en mis dedos, luego me recosté sobre mi espalda y lo probé.  
Mi padre se comenzó a enjuagar en el baño, pues escuchaba la llave abierta y finalmente salió con una polla limpia y semi dura.  
Ajustó el calentador, apagó las luces y se metió de nuevo en la cama conmigo. Ahora que el zumbido del calentador fue silenciado, noté que una suave lluvia caía sobre el techo. Distantemente, escuché un trueno. La habitación estaba cálida y el aroma increíble de mi padre me liberó una tensión emocional como las drogas. Me sentí acurrucado en el pecho de mi padre y luego nos dejamos caer en un sueño oscuro y silencioso.


	5. ¡oh eso fue perfecto hijo

Al día siguiente mi padre llegó a casa con una comida agradable pero sencilla que había logrado que se desatara en mí el hambre, y es que así como me gustan las pollas, me gusta comer comida. Fue espagueti con salsa de carne y todos los adobos.  
Nos sentamos y comimos, extrañamente había un nuevo nivel de intimidad compartido entre nosotros.  
—¿Cómo fue tu día, papá?— le pregunté.  
—Oh, denuncias, discusiones de vecinos y ningún pillo hoy. Tuve que llevar varias patrullas para controlar una feria en las afueras del pueblo— dijo mi padre. Un sheriff, por lo general no hablaba mucho sobre su día de trabajo con su hijo. Esto era fresco y nuevo.  
—Genial. ¿Fue difícil?  
—¡Sí, pero pensé en ti y me relajé— dijo, poniendo su mano en mi muslo.  
Yo sonreí ante su caricia.  
—No, sé si alguna vez has querido manejar una patrulla, es similar a tu Jeep, pero acá hay más botones y esas cosas. Quizás te enseñe algún día.  
—Me gustaría eso, papá.  
—¿Qué hiciste todo el día? ¡Descansar, espero!  
—Sí— dije. –Desayuné lo que me dejaste, tomé un baño. Y me puse una pomada en el ano, se siente un poco mejor, pero no mucho.  
—Te tomará un tiempo. Te follan mucho con unas pollas bastante grandes— dijo él y recordé a las pollas que mi culo comió el último mes: Parrish, Theo, Tío Peter y mi padre.  
—¡Incluyéndote a ti papá!— le dije con orgullo.  
—Sí, y desearía estar dentro de ti nuevamente. Lo haremos cuando tengas ganas y cuando te sientas mejor.  
—Puedo hacerlo ahora si deseas papá— le dije tímidamente.  
—Bueno, esa es una oferta que no puedo rechazar. ¿Por qué no te ayudo a limpiar la cocina aquí y luego iremos desnudos a la habitación?  
Más tarde, luego de haber lavado los platos, mi padre salió de su habitación para encontrarme desnudo y arrodillado junto a su sillón. Las siete pulgadas de mi padre ya estaban duras como una roca anticipándose a mi boca. Me tomé mi tiempo, lamiendo, besándola, babeando en la vara del hombre. Un poco menos y habría sido una broma, un poco más y él me estaba golpeando el rostro con su pene. Fue perfecta la manera de comenzar.  
Luego, cual zorra engullí la cabeza de polla carnosa de mi padre en mi boca húmeda y tibia. Con amor pasé mi lengua rápidamente de un lado a otro alrededor de su glande y pro la hendidura por donde orinaba. Las caderas de mi adorado padre se levantaron de la silla. Él gimió con Placer y yo súper que estaba haciendo muy bien mi trabajo  
—¡Joder! ¡Eres un buen hijo de puta, hijo!— el me acarició el cabello mientras lo miraba con mis ojos miel y sacaba mi lengua y lamia su pene como una paleta. Mis ojos casi brillaban y se veían tan lindos y confiados, mientras mi boca era estirada de par en par por la gran polla.  
Entonces comencé a trabajar la polla de él hacia la parte posterior de mi garganta solo como lo hice la noche anterior. Relajé los músculos de mi cuello y empujé tanta saliva en mi garganta como era posible. La polla de él se deslizó en mi garganta y yo seguí tragando saliva. Con la gran polla alojada allí, comencé a balancear mi cabeza de arriba abajo como una puta.  
—Oh hombre, estás haciendo un buen trabajo para papá, hijo— me dijo.  
Mantuve su verga enterrada en mi garganta y encontré una manera de respirar por la nariz incluso cuando la polla de mi padre estaba en el fondo de mi esófago. Mi padre pasó de recibir una mamada común y corriente para usar activamente la boca y la garganta para su placer. Él empujó sus caderas arriba y abajo en la silla, y finalmente terminó de pie, alimentándome con su pene y sosteniéndome la parte de atrás de mi cabeza agresivamente con sus dedos enterrados en mi cabello.  
Siendo un fanático de los olores, no pude obtener suficiente de las bolas sudorosas y oliendo a almizcle de mi padre, que todavía estaban impregnadas del sudor del día de trabajo. Me desenganché de la gran polla en mi garganta y lamí el saco de nuez que colgaba bajo su pene, saboreando el sabor sudoroso y salado.  
Él gimió, y luego hundió su gran polla en mi garganta nuevamente mientras yo ponía una cara de puro placer, saboreando su polla nuevamente. Agarré el culo firme y peludo de mi padre. Yo cerré los ojos, deseando que se corriera. Sacudí la cabeza tan fuerte como pude, avanzando lentamente con su pene dentro y fuera de mi garganta y moviendo mi lengua hacia adelante y hacia atrás para agregar aún más sensación.  
Fue demasiado para mi padre. Su rostro denotaba máximo éxtasis al darse cuenta de que estaba follando la boca de su propio hijo. Viendo su lujurioso, pero aún de alguna manera pervertido hijo de 25 años de edad tomando su gran polla.  
Sentí las bolas de mi padre apretarse. Se sacudió por todas partes y luego comenzó a chorrear y a correrse en mi boca. Yo obedientemente lo recogí todo, miré hacia arriba, y sonreí tanto como pude con su polla en la boca.  
—¿Quieres mostrarme mi semen en tu boca, pequeña zorra?— Preguntó él.  
Yo asentí. Mi padre sacó su polla de mi boca lentamente para no derramar ni una gota. Luego mantuve mi boca abierta y le mostré a mi padre una enorme carga blanca de su esencia masculina  
—¡Ahora, trágalo!  
Yo comencé a tragar, jadeé y le sonreí a mi padre. Tenía mi cuerpo sudoroso y aún caliente. Mis mejillas rosas y mi aliento oliendo a semen.  
—¡Oh, eso fue perfecto, hijo!— Dijo, volviendo a sentarse. Él tiró de mí en su regazo y me besó apasionadamente. Me sentí tan seguro y protegido en los brazos peludos de su papá.  
Mi padre vio mi pene increíblemente duro, se mojó los dedos con saliva y comenzó a acariciarlo. Yo cerré los ojos y suspiré. Mi padre amorosamente acarició mi culo liso, blanco y redondo evitando mi dolorido orificio. En segundos, Stiles arrojé una buena cantidad de esperma en el pecho de mi papá. Él lo recogió en los dedos y lo lamió.


	6. Zorra

Los días de universidad fueron un desastre para mí, pero los soportaba porque sabía que durante la noche jugaría con mi padre y dormiríamos desnudos y juntos.   
No podía esperar a ser follado de nuevo por mi padre.  
Durante las siguientes noches nos dedicamos a darnos besos, a ducharnos juntos, hasta que una noche a mi padre se le ocurrió ver porno en la computadora portátil conectada a la gran pantalla de TV. Mi padre había hecho una búsqueda exhaustiva de porno de papás e hijos, en su mayoría de 18 años con hombres de 30 años, todos eran material legal. Nos sentamos en un mueble uno a lado del otro completamente desnudos. Ambos estábamos bastante calientes y con nuestras furiosas erecciones.  
Escupí en mi mano y comencé lubricar mi agujero con cuidado y luego me senté en la polla de 7 pulgadas de mi padre. Su pecho peludo quedo pegado a mi espalda cuando sentí que la barra entraba y salía de mi hoyo, y a mi padre le encantaba sostener mi dulce trasero joven. Yo adoraba eso y deseando más me senté complemente en su verga, hasta el fondo, cerré los ojos y dejé que la gran polla me golpeara.  
En segundos ambos estábamos cerca de corrernos. Yo fui el primero, disparando una buena carga de semen que callo directo en la mesita frente a los muebles. Entonces mi padre agarró mi culo apretado, enterró su pene hasta meterse en mi tan profundo como fuera y llenarme con una carga de calor, el semen de mi padre se sentía increíblemente profundo en mí. Luego de eso me quedé sentado allí bastante tiempo hasta que su pene fue perdiendo consistencia. Pasado unos minutos los dos nos besamos apasionadamente.  
Luego el me pidió que me sentara en su cara. Yo siempre imagine a mi padre caliente por la idea de comer su propio semen de mi culo, pero no creí que se animaría, pero allí estaba, acomodándome sobre su rostro para expulsar todo.  
Yo arqueé mi espalda y empujé el semen de mi padre hacia su boca dispuesta.   
El gimió mientras probaba su propio semen del trasero de su hijo.

Lo hizo tan bien que tenía nuevamente su polla erecta que fue a otra ronda conmigo, esta vez follando con la posición del misionero en el sofá y besándome apasionadamente mientras él disparaba otra carga en mis intestinos.  
—Vamos a divertirnos mucho este fin de semana, muchacho— dijo él mientras se recostaba a mi lado en el mueble. Yo acaba sudado y cansado. Él se acercó y olisqueó mis axilas y dejó un tierno beso sobre los vellos.  
—¿Por qué papa?— Le pregunté.  
—Porqué te tengo dos sorpresas…  
Yo me sonrojé cuando sentí su lengua sobre mi axila –Papá he sudado.  
—Lo sé. Y eso lo hace mejor ¿No?  
No puedo discutir contra esa lógica. El siguió hurgando en mi axila y se recostó contra mi pecho.   
—¿Qué sorpresas?— pregunté.  
—Una: es que quiero ver que tan resístete eres… quiero meter mi puño en tu culo— el quedo en silencio esperando mi respuesta. No supe que decir, yo había visto porno de fisting y la verdad se veía muy caliente, pero tenía miedo de que mi ano nunc se volviera a cerrar.  
—Okay…— le dije sin más –¿Y la otra?  
—contacté con tu tío Peter… Él quiere tener sexo contigo nuevamente.  
—¿Ensero?— mi corazón se iba a salir —¿Qué dijo él?  
—Dijo que si podría traer a su vecino. Quiere hacer como una orgia… tres maduros para ti solito. ¿Crees aguantar?  
Yo me quede sin palabras… miré el techo y comencé a sudar. Mi pene se erecto de tan solo pensarlo –Si, Si. Claro…  
—Bien— me beso en la boca… Tendrás mi puño dentro de ti mañana y si quieres tú también puedes meter tus dedos en mi culo.  
—Ay papa, que maricon eres— le dije.  
—Tú te vas a comer a tres hombres la siguiente semana… eso sí es ser una zorra.


	7. No soy gay, pero… quiero chuparte el pene

Hubo momentos en que tuvimos una conversación casi normal, sobre la universidad, lo que le gusta hacer cuando está libre en el trabajo, incluso hablamos sobre algunos de sus amigos. Esto por lo general sucedía cuando estaba preocupado de que me estaba acercando demasiado y quería distráeme, pero que al final de cuentas acabábamos cogiendo.  
Hubo noches en donde yo daba mamadas tan majestuosas en donde pasaba mucho tiempo y ambos disfrutábamos.  
Hubo un tiempo largo y extenso, de esos que te hacen perder la noción del tiempo, en donde yo chupaba su glande y el gemí, mendigando por más casi llorando y gritando: —Por favor, por el amor de Dios, ¡HAZ QUE ME CORRA!¡OH DIOS! ¡Tienes que hacerme correr! ¡Chúpame más fuerte! ¡Lo digo en serio! Si tu no me haces correr en dos minutos, no hay cena para ti esta noche y postre tampoco ¡POR FAVOR!  
Empujó su cadera hacia mi cara, y yo acababa mirándolo tratando de mantenerme quieto agarrándome su polla palpitante, roja y venosa.  
Mi padre estaba tan calmado y cómodo cuando tuvo esos berrinches, pues comprendió que yo lo ignoraría por completo  
Silenciosamente le dije: —Shhh, shhh, shhh. Todo a su tiempo.  
—Joder hijo, no aguanto— el susurró mientras le hacía cosquillas a sus bolas que rebotaban.  
Una de las cosas que me gusta de ser gay, es que puedes provocar diferentes sensaciones con solo el placer de dejarte ver. Por esa razón dejé su polla muy ensalivada y la saque de mi boca.  
Él se quedó frio y protesto cuando me incliné hacia adelante y tan suavemente besé la base de su polla.

Mi padre quería gritar que no lo hiciera, que le siguiera chupando, que le hiciera acabar. A pesar de lo que estábamos haciendo, todavía no estaba preparado para la mirada que le di, mientras arrastraba mi cara ya cubierta de mi saliva en su polla, besando lentamente el eje.  
Fue tan obsceno. De alguna manera, el reluciente brillo en mi rostro, mis manos y mis brazos tocándole, mi cara húmeda de mi saliva, mis labios rojos e hinchados, su polla emanando liquido pre seminal contra mi mejilla y aquello me hacía parecer casi más joven, o tal vez era la forma en que el néctar de su polla peinó mi cabello.  
Entre eso y mis finas manos todavía agarrando su polla, estaba casi repelido por lo obsceno que su polla se veía contra mi mejilla sudada y sonrojada. Lo besé suavemente, como un niño besa a su osito de peluche dándole las buenas noches, pero el pene en sus manos era todo menos apacible. Su pene era un violeta rojizo, estaba hinchado, y las venas parecían estar listas para abrirse aún más y dejar su polla aún más grande de lo que ya estaba. Aun así, subí suavemente, acercándome más y más...  
Hasta que, finalmente, llegó a la cabeza de su polla. Tirando de su prepucio hacia atrás, coloqué mis finos y pequeños labios justo en la hendidura de la orina y le dio un beso húmedo allí.

Y él me devolvió algo. Algo grande. Algo mojado. Algo que apareció sin previo aviso.

Hay corridas que te impresionan cuando las tienes. Te quedas impresionado y miras el espejo o teclado o torso o cualquier cosa en donde decías dejar los mecos y dices: —Maldición, esa corrida es más grande de lo normal.

Y luego hay cargas que te llevan a otro planeta. Orgasmos intensos que te hacen ver todo negro, y te pierdes completamente a medida que drenas TODO lo que tienen tus bolas en ellas.  
Ese fue el tipo de corrida que tuvo cuando mi padre cuando traté de besar suavemente su abertura.

—¡OH JESÚS FOLLANDO A CRISTO!— Gritó —¡AQUÍ VIENE TU DIOS!— él se puso completamente excitado.

No tuve tiempo para moverme. Fue demasiado repentino, demasiado intenso. Me congelé allí, con mi rostro apenas a un cuarto de pulgada por encima de su polla, en donde roció la mayor carga que alguna vez había producido.  
Mi cara ahora parecía un escudo que había sido salpicado por cuerdas del semen que fueron tan masivos y rápidos que rebotaban en mis labios y la nariz. Fueron a parar en mis ojos, frente, mejillas. En todo mi rostro.  
¡El semen es bueno para la piel por cierto!  
Mientras tanto, mi padre estaba empujando sus caderas y pateando sus piernas, con su cabeza colgando hacia atrás de ver como el intenso órgano le había dejado seco. Para cuando él me miró solo pudo ver semen cubriendo mi rostro y cabello. Yo estaba empapado, estaba SATURADO en su esperma. Parecía el póster de una portada película de bukkake, a pesar de que era solo era el semen de mi padre, al que mentalmente apodé como el caballo.  
Separé mis labios, y pudo ver cuánto de su esperma había pasado por mis fruncidos labios y se habían colado en mi boca. Pronto el sabor fue probado, estaba su semen en mi lengua, mis labios, mis dientes.  
—Oh, Dios mío— dije, secándome los ojos y aparentemente ignorando el hecho que estaba bebiendo su mantequilla de nueces. —¿Esto significa que si tendré la cena?  
—Claro que sí— me dijo él. Paso sus manos por debajo de mis axilas y me levantó de donde estaba arrodilla. Cuando estuve frente a él me comenzó a hablar.  
—Siempre quise una niña, o bueno, luego de que tú nacieras intenté junto a tu madre que volviera a quedar embarazada, pero todo era imposible. Tú fuiste un milagro hijo. Y mírate— todo grandulón ahora. Recuerdo cuando estabas todo pequeñito, todo arrugado y sin saber nada. Gateabas pro la cocina y regabas toda la comida.  
El me acaricio la mejilla con cuidado mientras su semen chorreaba a mi cuello –Papa…  
—Luego llegó tu primer día de escuela y para ese entonces ya éramos solos tu y yo, luego llego el colegio, y ahora tu universidad. Estas hecho un grandulón— dijo mientras me acomodaba el cabello húmedo de sudor y semen –¡Tan solo mira lo hermoso que eres!— me miro directamente a los ojos. Su piel estaba sudada y roja. Se estaba recuperando del orgasmo agitadamente –Tienes todas las características de un buen amante, de un buen tipo, de un buen follador. — El paso su mano por los pocos vellos de mi pecho –Amo esto— dijo antes de besar y lamer esa parte de mi pecho. Yo gemí al sentir su blanda lengua en mi pecho.   
Pasó por mis tetillas y luego levantó mi brazo. Los vellos húmedos de sudor de mi axila fueron observados y el solo clavó su nariz en medio de todos estos y aspiró mi fuerte olor varonil. Sentía como su pecho se hacía grande con cada respiración profunda. Mis húmedos pelitos sentía su nariz abrirse camino hasta llegar a mi piel.  
—Papa…  
—Estas hermoso hijo, y eso merece ser reconocido… No soy gay, pero… quiero chuparte el pene— me dijo mientras una de sus manos bajaba hasta agarrar mi pene húmedo y rojo.  
—Papa…  
—Shu…— él se fue poniendo de rodillas mientras repartía besos por mi abdomen, luego lamio los vellos que decencias desde mi ombligo hasta mi pubis. Y mi pubis, si era muy peludo, creo que solo me afeité unas tres veces durante toda mi vida gay, pero preferí que la fuerza de la naturaleza reflejara virilidad y me la dejé peluda. Y cuando digo que los lamió, digo que verdaderamente los lamió, pues los dejó todos peinados y ensalivados mientras se acercaba mi pene.


	8. ¿Crees que puedas aguantar una doble penetración o una triple?

Y ese sentimiento parental se hizo cargo. Cayó de rodillas sin una pizca de duda, ansioso por acercarse. Llevó su cara lo más cerca que pudo, sintiendo el calor que irradiaba de mí, el fuerte aroma masculino que de repente traspasó el aire de mi mata de vello púbico, el pequeño movimiento de mis bolas que se movían ligeramente hacia arriba y hacia abajo acompañando con su respiración, la excitación se estaba gestando profundamente en nosotros.

Mis ojos se dibujaron en excitación mientras el quitaba el prepucio de mi glande, y en mi cabeza estaba ya goteando una gota de líquido pre seminal debido a la excitación previa. Siguiendo las pequeñas y grandes venas, memorizó cada parte de mi hermosa virilidad, finalmente concedió acceso irrestricto a aquello con lo que fantaseé hace semanas.

—Bueno... ¿qué piensas, hijo?— mi padre cortó el momento, sacudiéndome despierto del aturdimiento en el que me encontraba. Miré hacia abajo, y él tenía esa gigante sonrisa en su rostro, ansioso por escuchar lo que tenía que decir, probablemente después de semanas de mirar mi pene boquiabierto...

—Delicioso...

—No puedes ver eso al mirarte desde aquí. Esta vista es la mejor vista que puedes darme— me dijo desde abajo.

—Bueno... Me alegro que te encante papá— Aproveché mi oportunidad para empujar mis caderas y acariciar su rostro maduro con mi pene.

Él gimió ligeramente mientras su lengua agarraba la pequeña gota de líquido pre seminal, sus labios envolvieron mi cabeza, y mi mente entró en una sobrecarga sensorial.

Mi padre podía sentir el sabor, tanto el sabor dulce y el salado de mi líquido pre seminal mientras lamia la textura de mi glande. Pasaba la lengua por encima y alrededor de esta, mientras aspiraba el profundo olor a polla pura que su nariz intentó consumir... Estaba en el cielo, en el infierno, y en todos los lugares intermedios.

Volviendo a mirar hacia mi pene, trató de imitar lo que había visto en videos, pero maldición... lo único que no le habían advertido era cómo lidiar con el tamaño y la circunferencia de mi polla. Y demonios mi padre estaba hambriento... Yo me sentía cálido y pesado en su boca, pero era sabroso y perfecto y me sentí eufórico.

La forma en que mi padre gemía para sí mismo, la forma en que agarraba su pecho y jugaba con sus pezones, mientras yo me mordía los labios cada vez que mis rodillas se mezclan entre estar firmes o ceder bajo la presión del placer. Lo que me falta en habilidad de hetero, supongo, lo compensé con vigor gay, porque mi pene estaba muy erecto en la boca de mi padre.

Lamió arriba y abajo de mi eje, ansioso por rastrear cada vena y pliegue de mi prepucio, con ganas de aprender más secretos, lugares secretos, descubrir los lunares de mi rosa pene, todo parecía ser especial para mi padre.

Luego llevé una de mis manos hacia su cabello y arrastré su cabeza hacia mis bolas. —Bueno, es hora de probar esto...

Por el rostro que puso, supe que el olor era abrumador, y duplicó su esfuerzo por lamer, besar, chupar, y probar cada pulgada de ese saco de deliciosas depravaciones. Estaban saladas y el pelo lo distraía, pero mi padre las lamia, porque eran mis bolas, y eran perfectas.

Así que con su caliente tacto, casi podía sentir sus bolas moverse conmigo en tándem a cada lamida que él me daba. Mi padre, era tan bueno chupando mis bolas que se sentía el cielo. Las chupó a cada una, los saboreó, las protegió de estar expuestas y las cubrió con su boca dejándolas bañadas en su saliva. Yo solo podía decir que estaba volviéndome loco. Aparentemente le gustaban mis bolas.

Era natural, un hombre heterosexual maduro, jugando con pelotas...

—Maldición, papá...Maldición... ya estoy cerca...— Susurré.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Solo... sigue haciendo lo que sea que estés haciendo— mis ojos estaban cerrados, montando cada ola de éxtasis en mi mente. Hacía mucho calor...

Mis manos se aferraron a su cabello canoso y sus manos tocaron mi culo nuevamente. Cada mano en una de mis nalgas Su boca se movió hacia mi cabeza, y mis manos se aferraron más a su cabello.

Él podía probar una mezcla de su propia saliva y mi delicioso líquido pre seminal, y simplemente caía en un ritmo cómodo de placer. Su cabeza y su lengua se movieron en tándem con mis embestidas, y pude sentir que mi cuerpo se ponía rígido.

—Papá... estoy...

Y con ese débil gemido de advertencia, yo terminé agarrando su cabeza alimentándole con cada gota de semen que tenía en los huevos. Y desde ese momento, en donde el no puso cara de asco, o repulsión, supe que mi padre seria el nuevo amante de semen al cual alimentaria de vez en cuando. Pude sentir su boca llenándose, y después de varios chorros, el limpio mi polla dentro de su boca, comenzó a saborear y luego dio paso a tragar.

Yo sé muy bien que el sabor del semen es diferente al del presemen y aun así le gustó. Le encantó, pues tragó todas mis bendiciones.

Mi semen estaba caliente, ligeramente dulce mezclado con algo amargo pero en una manera sofisticada y elegante.

—Bueno... estoy... impresionado. No es malo... Nada mal—. Mi padre se rió ligeramente, todavía tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Él me miró y nuestros ojos se encontraron por un momento.

—Te amo hijo.

Yo me sonrojé respirando y le respondí –Te amo padre.

—Bueno, supongo que sabes que quiero meter mi puño en tu trasero… que te parece si nos acomodamos. Ponte boca abajo y muéstrame tu agujero— me dijo. Yo obedientemente hice lo que él me pidió.

—¿Así?

—Perfecto. Tienes que estar muy abierto y estirado… ¿crees que puedas aguantar una doble penetración o una triple?

—¡Papá!

—¿Qué? Solo digo que deberías irte preparando ya que mañana en la mañana salen Peter y su vecino para acá, así que lo más favorable es que te hagas un enema en la mañana y te quedes bañado para recibir a los que te vamos a comer. Aunque no sé si me sienta cómodo con otros hombres en la cama. Uno de ellos es mi hermano…

—Papá, acabas de chupársela a tu hijo, y me has follado ya unas siete veces… no tienes nada que temer. El tío Peter es hermoso, por cierto.

Mi padre me acaricio el trasero y no sé de donde había sacado lubricante. Pronto sentí su dedo suavemente introducirse en mí.


End file.
